The Man With the Plan
by dftreaper
Summary: Kirk proposes to Bones. Incredably fluffy and domestic-y. Rated T because of language.


**Written for the kink meme prompt: I would love to see a story where Kirk proposes to McCoy in front of the whole crew (and Bones accepts, grumbling and complaining about being a doctor, not a blushing bride)**

* * *

Kirk looked up when the bathroom door swooshed open, stuffed the little box into his pocket hurriedly. Turning around, his eyes landed on a very not-clothed McCoy and he whistled.

"Lookin' good, Bones," Jim said. Leonard rolled his eyes and turned around, ignoring Jim in favour of getting dressed.

Jim smirked, walking the short but entirely too long distance between his desk and his Leonard. Jim wrapped his arms around the other man's damp waist, the wet towel pressing coldly into his groin.

He nuzzled Leonard's neck, feeling cool hands press into his own, pinning them to the firm skin under his fingers.

He mouthed over Bones' neck, stopping to nip at the skin behind the soft ear and press his nose into dark, damp hair.

Leonard sighed, twisting in Jim's arms to face him, wrapping his hands around Jim's neck, toying with the short, blond hair. Jim shivered.

Leonard smiled, leaning to kiss Jim's ridiculously soft lips. Jim exhaled, hands abandoning Leonard's waist to cup his face.

Jim slid his hands over wet skin, letting it slip easily under his palms. He felt Leonard smile against his lips and returned it in kind, pressing in closer.

The comm. on the wall buzzed loudly. "_Doctor McCoy to sickbay, ASAP._" Nurse Chapel's voice emanated from the speakers.

"God fucking damnit." McCoy pulled away, cursing. Jim couldn't help but grin, watching McCoy stalk over to the system on the wall and growl out a semi-annoyed reply. He chuckled when Leonard had to hop into his pants, moist skin catching the fabric. He winced theatrically when Leonard pulled on his shirts, now fully dressed but for his socks and boots.

In an embarrassingly frequent moment of domesticity, Jim kneeled at Leonard's feet. "Foot," he demanded. Leonard raised an eyebrow but complied, propping the foot he wasn't currently dressing on Jim's thigh.

Jim picked up the sock and managed to get it over Leonard's toes before running his thumbs lightly under the arch. Leonard twitched, "Don't be an ass, Jim."

Jim smirked. "Would you have me any other way?" He reached for a boot, just as McCoy finished fastening the one he was working on. Jim adjusted the seam on the sock, making sure it wouldn't cut uncomfortably over Leonard's toes, before slipping the boot on over it.

McCoy nodded. "I think I'd take you silent," he crossed his arms. Jim laughed loudly at the intended innuendo, and snapped the last buckle into place, the laces tied in neat bows. He patted Leonard's calf, dropped his lips on a clothed knee; Leonard leaned down to kiss him solidly.

"See ya after shift, darlin'," he drawled slowly. Jim pressed another kiss to Leonard's mouth before letting him walk briskly out the door.

Jim flopped back onto the floor and groaned. It was gonna be a long shift. Maybe Scotty wouldn't mind him stopping down in Engineering to tease Keenser a bit…

* * *

Kirk huffed, sprawling in his chair, and looked around the bridge. Spock was bent over his console, eyes glued to some experiment or other, Uhura was flipping between frequencies, working on a translation for an upcoming peace mission, and Chekov and Sulu were conversing quietly.

_And not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_. Kirk thought, amused.

He glanced at the chronometer embedded in the arm of his chair. Alpha shift was almost over; only fifteen more minutes. Kirk rubbed a hand over his face, and leaned back in his chair, looking around at his crew again. It seemed like everyone was getting antsy in their own way.

Well, except Spock, who was still immersed in his work and might even be beyond reaching. Poor guy.

He glanced at the clock again, twitching nervously. Jesus, there was still another four and some odd hours before he could go through with his plan anyway. He sighed, trying to calm down, because James T. Kirk does not get nervous.

Kirk leaned his head back, running his hand through his hair, tugging on his earlobe before pressing his fingers to his lips.

He hummed distractedly, teeth sinking into his knuckles. His eyes flicked to the chronometer again. Two minutes left, now.

Jim wondered when exactly he had gotten it this _bad_, wondered when he had fallen so hard that he was eager to meet someone for just lunch. He smiled.

The clock ticked, signaling the end of Alpha shift. Jim was doing a rather fantastic back flip over his chair and hurrying into the turbolift before most of the crew had gotten out of their seats.

Chekov blinked at the space where his captain had previously been seated, then turned to Sulu. "Eet vas nearly perfect back fleep," He said, wide eyed. "Nine point fife out of ten."

Jim made his way to the mess, anticipation tickling his stomach, catching him between not wanting to eat and wanting to shove everything he could into his mouth as a distraction.

Jim settled down with some greasy Earth food that he would probably get reprimanded for later. He looked up every time he heard the doors swish open, and proceeded to feel like a love struck teenage girl.

Jim laughed at himself, and pressed his hand to his thigh, feeling the little box's shape rub into his palm. He leaned his head on his hand and managed not to look up the next few times the doors swished open, too engrossed in his thoughts and whatever it is he was supposed to be eating.

He jumped when a tray was set down next to his own. Leonard chuckled and Jim glared, the effect ruined by the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

It was Leonard who leaned forward, though, pressing a kiss to Jim's lips and stroking a hand up and down his bicep, pinky ring clinking when it hit the table. Jim smiled, pulling back to rub his thumb over Leonard's lower lip. He put his face back in his hand, beaming softly.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothin'," Jim said, Iowa drawl exaggerated. "You're just so pretty."

Leonard rolled his eyes and turned to his admittedly healthier looking meal. Jim just kept staring, because even though it wasn't that attractive to watch people eating, this was _Bones_ and he couldn't _not_ tear his eyes away long enough to focus on something else. The other man seemed to realize this, and Jim saw a red flush creep its way up Leonard's neck. He smiled wider, and pillowed his unoccupied hand on the top of Leonard's thigh.

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Jim?"

"What?" Jim snorted. "Can't a man just appreciate the _finer_ things in life?"

Leonard rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away, turning to face him. "No dice. What is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim smiled, leaning forward, shifting to hold his chin up with the heel of his palm.

"No, I don't suppose you do." Leonard tilted his body to Jim, hand resting by the elbow Jim had propped on the table.

It was Jim, this time, that pushed forward for a kiss. Leonard's hand was back on his arm, stroking slowly. Jim smiled, their lips pressing softly against each other's. Leonard huffed a laugh, and Jim felt a warm hand slide lightly up his thigh, resting at the curve of his hip.

Jim pressed, more pressure, more anticipation, and the need to just say _fuck it,_ because when had Jim Kirk ever needed a plan anyway? He pulled back and glanced around and people were definitely watching now, the show of affection attracting the attention of everyone with a romantic nerve in their body.

The box in his pocket weighs heavily and Bones' hand on his arm tingles warmly. Jim drops out of his chair and the box is in his hand in one smooth movement. Leonard is looking at him, and Jim conceals the box with his palm. He bends further, fiddling with his laces on his boot. He glances back up and Bones is shaking his head at himself.

"Leonard," Jim says quietly. He flicks the box open with his thumb and glances around. Everyone is still watching, some whispering and pointing. Leonard looks at him and he straightens his back, and props his elbow on his knee, the box resting in the flat of his palm.

"Marry me?"

"I'm a doctor, not a blushing bride, damnit!" Leonard growls, but he's nodding and yanking Jim up by his collar, kissing him solidly.

Despite the distraction of Bones licking roughly, languidly, into his mouth, Jim manages to maneuver the band out of the cushion. He runs his hand over Leonard's arm, stopping to slip the ring onto Leonard's finger.

People are cheering and clapping and Jim is smiling. Bones lips on his soften, and the hands on his neck turn into arms, tugging him closer. Jim's grin widens and he wraps an arm securely around Leonard's waist, the other lifting up to rub through dark hair.

When Leonard pulls back there's a call of "Finally!" from Uhura and a loud whistle from Scotty. Jim laughs and kisses Leonard quickly, pulling away to bow to their audience. He gives a pageant-wave, which several of the women giggle at. Jim turns and offers his hand to Leonard, who takes it and grumbles, allowing himself to be led from the mess.


End file.
